poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a blue pegasus and one of the main protagonists in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the element of loyalty. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom:This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist to be a former friend of an antagonist from the show. *Rainbow Dash starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Here, her element of loyalty is shared with Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. *Rainbow Dash guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Rainbow Dash will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Rainbow Dash is also Gordon's girlfriend. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A Canterlot Wedding. *Rainbow Dash is also friends with Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka *Rainbow Dash owns an F-22 Raptor Jet in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. *She also owns a M4 rifle. *She is a great friend to Sonic the Hedgehog, Kick Buttowski, Bloo, Johnny Test, Gumball Watterson and Gruffi Gummi. *Rainbow Dash will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Rainbow Dash will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Gallery Rainbow.png 640px-Filly Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash as a filly Rainbow Dash as an Earth pony.png|Rainbow Dash as an Earth pony Crystal Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash as a Pegasus Crystal Pony Rainbow Dash as a Breezie.png|Rainbow Dash as a Breezie Rainbow shadowbolt.png|Rainbow Dash dressed as a Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane Zapp.png|Rainbow Dash as Zapp Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash's half-pony form.png|Rainbow Dash's half-pony form Rainbow Dash Rainbooms Style.png|Rainbow Dash Rainbooms Style Loyalty Ranger.png|Rainbow Dash as the Loyalty Ranger Rainbow Dash's young human counterpart.png|Rainbow Dash's young human counterpart Rainbow Dash rainbowfied.png|Rainbow Dash rainbowfied MLP Rainbow Dash as a Thomas character.png|Rainbow as A Thomas Character Human Rainbw Dash.png|Human Rainbow Dash Rainbow as a dare devil.png|Rainbow as a dare devil Rainbow Dash Sparrow.jpg|Rainbow in pirate clothes Rainbow cowgirl.png|Rainbow cowgirl Rainbow with her M4 & .45 Colts.png|Rainbow with her M4 Carbine Assualt rifle and SAA .45 Colt revolvers commission___super_rainbow_dash_by_rainbowplasma-d51pr7c.png galaxy_rainbow_dash_vector__better_one_in_desc__by_minkystar-d79j4vp.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt.png|Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pegasus Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Gunners Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Riflemen Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Power Rangers Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters